


The Gift of a Name.

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Yuya's memories recall a mysterious hero, but little did he know that this was no human being.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	The Gift of a Name.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiningSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSkies/gifts).



> I'm quite new to fae lore, so I hope you enjoy this story!!

They say that curiosity killed the cat. To beware of others. To never trust a stranger.

But how easy can that be when you’re searching for someone?

Yuya, fourteen years old, was as curious as any. He and his best friend Yuzu would venture through all sorts of places. Amusement parks, riverbanks, other classes classrooms, you name it. It was their hobby of sorts, to venture around, looking for any clues. Clues for what, you may ask?

The reasoning was simple.

He had wish to meet the one from his dreams.

Now, they were more mixed memory than dream, but they still invaded his somnium since childhood. A memory of a mysterious child who had helped Yuya in the past.

\---

_The setting was hazy, streetlights illuminating Yuya’s view. Multiple cars speeding past, as the boy cries as his beloved wolf doll had been dropped in a puddle in the middle of a street. He was alone, returning from school to greet his mother. He stood there, rain accompanying his tears, as the traffic scared him._

_Before him, a figure appeared, which was just a dash of purples and black. Wiping his tear, Yuya spotted the enigma, who’s face was covered by purple dream-like petals, bearing only a soft smile. Roughly the same height as the boy, the figure dashed towards the dropped doll, returning with it in hand, unharmed. Gently giving the wolf to the Yuya, the enigma made a childish giggle, softly petting Yuya’s green hair._

_Cheering up, Yuya grinned as he looked at his doll, and then his hero. The figure spoke only once, before vanishing without a trace._

_“I like you…”_

\---

These dreams had become more and more frequent, urging Yuya to find this mysterious hero.

“Yuya, come on. I doubt this ‘hero’ of yours would be hanging out near a haunted cabin. If it even is haunted.”

“I mean, haunted cabins are quite mysterious, like my dreams. And I don’t think it’s _actually_ haunted, Sawatari just said that to scare me.”

“And are you scared?”

“W-Well, no…You’re here,” he smiled. “Aaaaand I have Silver Claw with me!” reaching into his pocket, he revealed his beloved childhood wolf doll.

Yuzu giggled at her friend’s comment. She was more logical than her friend, believing Yuya’s person of interest was most likely a delusion, but was always around to lend a hand.

Taking the few steps that greeted the duo with an abandoned cabin, a large gush of wind swept past momentarily, which made Yuya grab into Yuzu in terror. As the winds eased, Yuzu raised her brow, pouting at her scared friend who had just nervously laughed as he detached himself.

“Shall I open the door for you, Yuya?” she asked sarcastically, approaching the doorknob.

“You don’t have to, I can--…” before the boy finish, his friend has already opened the door. Typical. He sighed at Yuzu’s smug grin, but…

“Uh….Yuzu?” Yuya spoke as he spotted an ominous figure behind her…

The girl, who has the door wide open, rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. You’re not going to say ‘YUZU! BEHIND YOU!’ to try and trick me again? I know you want to be a joker, but it’s hard to fool me.”

“YUZU! BEHIND YOU!”

Suddenly, a violent wind forced itself against Yuzu, causing her to scream as she let go of the door, thrown into the cabin. The door shut itself

What Yuya saw before the wind….

Never mind that, what happened to Yuzu?

Yuya rushed to the door, trying to open the door. It was locked shut, so Yuya tried to pull the door back, push into it, knock loudly calling Yuzu’s name…

“I’m afraid she’s trapped in there, _my dear.”_

Yuya gulped as he heard the stranger’s voice, turning around slowly. He was greeted with a teenager that seemed to be his age. A black cape covering his body, only revealing his face….

A face, that was his own.

“Wh-Who are you?” the boy spoke, taking a step back with his back hitting the door.

“Mm, you may call me…Yuri,” the other boy smiled. “It means lily~.”

“Yuri…,” Yuya repeated as he looked at the other. Yuri’s hairstyle seemed like poison, purple and pink highlighting his devilish smile. Was this flower poisonous? Yuya shook his head, trying to not get distracted by his own stolen face. “What have you done to Yuzu?!”

“I didn’t do anything…,” he claimed, shrugging. “It’s nasty weather at this time of year, dangerous to venture out in the woods when trees can fall. Why are you doing such a foolish thing, anyway?”

“That is none of your business,” Yuya frowned. “I just want to grab my friend and go.” Thoughts said aloud, he truly wasn’t done with his venture. More…fear was taking in his place. And the mysterious Yuri knew it.

“You’re scared, but you don’t have to be,” he responded, moving closer to Yuya. “I am not your enemy.”

“Then why do you possess the same face as mine?” Eyes narrowed. “The fact you have my face…An illusion?”

“Do you not wish to take the chance that it’s a coincidence?”

“We’ve never met, and you looking like me being a coincidence? That’s hard to believe…!”

“Oh, but we have met, _my dear._ ”

Yuya blinked, heart stopping for a mere moment. A flash of his dreamlike memory, a nostalgic feeling...What was this? The petals he remembered, covering the hero's face...matched this stranger's hair. It couldn't be, could it? 

His heart was pounding. His wish had actually came true.

“You’re…. _him_. The hero who saved my Silver Claw,” he gasped, referring to the childhood memory that invaded his slumber over and over.

“Hero…?” Yuri’s head tilted, intrigued. “You really consider me a hero for that?”

“Well, I was alone, and was going through a tough time…and Silver Claw was a comfort as sorts, so seeing him wet, damaged, hard to obtain…”

“I made you happy.”

“Yes, that’s right. Ever since that night, I had wondered who you where, where you came from. You’ve fascinated my mind, the memory repeating in my dreams. I wanted to, well, thank you…”

Yuri hummed as he closed his eyes. These were pleasant words to hear, to be found…fascinating. Curious.

“Can I have your name, _my dear?_ ”

Yuya gave a small smile, feeling more at ease with the one he had been searching for. “Sakaki. Sakaki Yuya.”

“Yuya…,” Yuri giggled, before placing his shoulder in Yuya’s hands. “I like you.”

Yuya wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by his doppelganger's words, but knowing this stranger was his hero, he nodded with a comforting smile. “Thank you. I like you too.”

Little did Yuya know the consequences of giving his name to another. Especially if that other is a fae.

“Thank you for your gracious gift, Yuya,” Yuri spoke, stroking Yuya’s face. This action made Yuya freeze a little, but he didn’t dare question it. Perhaps this was normal in Yuri’s hometown? He did question however, the fae’s choice of words.

“Gift…?”

“Yes, yes~, your gift of a name. It’s lovely, don’t you think?”

This cause Yuya to blush, responding with a soft laugh. “You think so?”

“Mhm, it’s lovely like your face.”

“Ah….you’re not just saying that because we have the same face, right?”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not..."

And with that, the fae's lips touched Yuya's.

Yuya froze in shock. He had no idea what was happening, or why, but his breathe was being taken away by someone from his past....

Eventually, he returned the favour, until neither of them could breathe anymore.

After the kiss, Yuri giggled with a sly smile. "Mhm, thank you, _my dear..._ " he said to Yuya, who was in a daze, blushing intensely. "As a gift in response, I will return you your…friend.”

Yuri knocked on the cabin’s door, allowing it to magically open up. Yuzu quickly emerged from the cabin, frantically breathing. “Yuya! Are you alright?”

Yuya didn't respond, standing still with his mouth open. 

"Yuya? Yuya? Helloooo??" Yuzu waved her hand in front of her friend, trying to get his attention. "What's with your face? Are you catching a cold?

“Wh? Huh?" Yuya spoke, shaking his head slowly. "Y-Yeah, I’m alright Yuzu,” he spoke, unusually calm. The presence of his doppelganger hero had eased his emotions quite a bit, which Yuzu huffed at.

“Really? No, ‘Yuzuuuuu!’ and a big hug? What’s up with you?” she asked. She hadn’t even noticed the second figure, who stood there smiling at the two.

“O-Oh, Yuzu!,” responded Yuya, coming to his senses. “I met my hero, the one I’ve been searching for!” He gestured, as if someone was right in front of him, but no one was there. “H-Huh? Where did he go? Y-…! Y-…!” He covered his mouth, confused. “Hey, why can’t I say his name…?

“Well, I don’t see anyone, Yuya,” replied Yuzu, looking around. “I think we should get going, though. Searching through that cabin was really dirty.”

“Searching? You spent your time in there searching?”

“Well, duh. I waited for you to come in, but you just took your time standing out around here.”

“You were sucked into there though, Y-…The other teen, he was right behind you!”

“Sucked in? Okay, Yuya. I think this is the last time I’m allowing Sora to bring over his horror films. How does he have those, anyway…?”

Yuya scratched his head. He swore he saw that violent blow. The door slamming. Yuri…

Yuzu grabbed onto her friend’s arm, dragging him away from the cabin. “Come on, time to go. We can look another time, during the day, alright?”

“B-But….”

“What?”

“Can’t I just stay, for a little longer?

Yuzu sighed, “Yuya. It’s getting dark.”

“I know.”

“And I personally want to go home.”

“That’s fine.”

Yuzu tilted her head. “Will you…be alright?”

“Yeah, don’t worry! I have Silver Claw with me!” Showing off his beloved toy, Yuzu sighed as she waved goodbye, knowing how determined her friend can be.

"Text me if you need anything!"

"Got it, goodnight Yuzu!"

Little did Yuya know that a simple doll had become a charm that his encounter put a spell on.

A spell that was to always lead Yuri and Yuya to meet at the fae’s will, every week, no matter the circumstances.

A mere human with the same face as his, what could be a better play thing?

Yuya was falling into the hands of a trap. But it was unknown to him, yet inescapable.

Like magnets, the two were.

“It was meant to be, my dear Yuya…”


End file.
